The Coming Together
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: After Aizen left the Soul Society, many things had begun to change the arrival of the Espeda and the Arrancar. Such a thing brings about the arrival of new faces to help Ichigo and his friends stop Aizen's plan. Will it end in victory or defeat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Sakura Miniamoto, Quincy

It appeared to be a normal day in Karakura town, yet there was something different about the day; something very different. Familiar spiritual pressure had filled the air. A silver cross with a Celtic look to it hung from a thin and slightly pale wrist. She wore the uniform of Karakura high her long raven colored hair had swayed back and forth as she moved. The girl really had no real intention of going back to Karakura town, not since her beloved grandfather died and left her to go train with another powerful master. To everyone she looked like a normal girl but there was more to her than met the eye. Who would have ever guessed that she was a Quincy? Certainly no one with low to no spiritual pressure, to those how have strong spiritual pressure they could tell hers was different from 'normal' people. She let out a small sigh as she walked into the school and down the hall to her new class room. Opening the door she heard the loud sounds of everyone being rather cheery. How could anyone be that way at school? It was truly a mystery to her. As she walked in, she made her way to the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote her name down.

"My name is Miniamoto Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said while she bowed politely.

Everyone in the classroom stared at her for a moment. When she stood up straight she just walked back and took a seat. It seemed as though things couldn't have gotten any worse for the orange haired teen known as Ichigo Kurosaki. His mind had started to race as to why she was even there. But what had got him even more worried was Uyru's reaction to the new student. Sakura sat at her desk, her elbow on it, and her chin on her palm as she stared silently out the window with her brown eyes. To her it felt a little odd to be seeing Uyru once more since they haven't really since each other since the death of his grandfather. It was pointless to bother with him, mainly because it would raise questions on how they knew each other. Of course Uyru wasn't the reason she had came back to Karakura town it was the threat of the Arrancar that had brought her there.

Since it was her first day of school, when it came to lunch she wanted to be alone. As she made her way out of the classroom she ended up bumping into someone. Slowly she rose her head up to look into the eyes of a tall red-haired male with tattoos. She stared silently at him, taking in his appearance. He did look kind of familiar to her, but it was probably because they were in the same room as each other. She thought for a moment. What was his name again? She could have sworn it started with an 'r'. It was going to bother her if she didn't remember what his name was; it was right on the tip of her tongue. R…R…Ragu? No, that wasn't it. He crinkled her brows together. It had hit her after a moment. His name was Renji Abarai. That was it. She nodded her head to herself in happiness for remembering his name.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Abarai-kun." She said softly as she bowed down to show she was sorry.

The red haired male stared silently at her. He put his hand behind his head as he rubbed it a bit, putting his other hand on his hip, he turned away from her. Sakura's brown eyes looked up at him. Was he going to accept her apology? Because if he wasn't she didn't see why she should have apologized in the first place. She raised a brow looking at the male's facial expression. She puffed up her cheeks, getting kind of irritated that he hadn't said a word to her. What was his problem? She opened her mouth a bit to say something but had stopped; she didn't want to sound rude toward him.

"Yeah…sure, it's fine." Renji had mumbled out, putting his hands down to his side.

She titled her head to the side as she listened to him. He really didn't sound all that sincere about what he had said to her. She stood up straight, looking at the male. She wanted to yell at him. How couldn't he have sounded sincere? Was that just his normal attitude towards others? She really hoped so. Otherwise, it was going to make her madder than she was. She blinked a couple of times as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned to look at him, her eyes were slightly wide. She titled her head in confusion and didn't understand what was going on. He patted her shoulder and looked over at her for a moment. A tint of pink had come across her face as she looked into his eyes. She didn't need to be blushing at a time like this. She was supposed to be kind of emotionless when it came to relationships or even liking someone.

"I'm not a little kid! You don't need to treat me like that!" she yelled, putting her hand to her chest as she did so.

The male looked at her for a moment and blinked a couple of times. He didn't understand what she was yelling about. He slowly removed his hand from her shoulder, assuming that was the cause of her outburst. Sakura stared silently at Renji, they were tensely looking at each other as if one or the other was going to say something that would cause even more of a fight than what already seemed to have been happening. Something did happen, something that neither of them had expected to happen. The spiritual pressure they both had felt had came from the Arrancar, since it was too strong to belong to that of a normal Hollow.

With such strong spiritual pressure, Sakura had taken off running down the hallway to get out of the school. But she didn't even pay attention to the fact that Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichica, Toshiro, Chad, and Uyru were running after her. It didn't take long to get to the where the strong spiritual pressure was coming from. Quickly she looked up towards the sky, her eyes going straight to the Arrancar.

"Get oughta the way!" the familiar voice of Ichigo came from behind her.

She blinked a couple of times as she felt the breeze from the deputy Soul Reaper jumped over her. Her eyes were a bit widened, she wasn't even sure if he was going to make it for a moment. But soon she was surrounded by everyone else she had seen at school. She hadn't taken notice to everyone who had strong spiritual pressure that was at her new school.

"Oh it looks like you've finally come for some fun," the female Arrancar said as she put her hands on her hips and bent over. "I hope you're fun to play with." She added on as a smirk crossed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Mayaa, Unranked Arrancar

Everything was completely normal in Hucao Muedo. Nothing interesting ever happened there, it was like the same thing every day, listen to Aizen-sama. It was no wonder nothing interesting happen. Since no one could really do anything without Aizen-sama's say so, since if you did you would get extreme punishment for doing so. Well one could defy Aizen-sama if one was stupid enough to do in the first place. A small sigh had escaped the slightly black lips of a woman as she walked down the hall. She was an odd looking Arrancar in appearance; she had black that faded into blood red hair, her left eye was black and right eye was blood red, her eye brows were vice versa of her eyes, and she had black lines from the corner of her eyes. Well her hair and eyes were the only odd thing about her, her physical appearance wasn't terrible looking at all.

Even though she didn't have a high number as an Arrancar, she wore a rather revealing outfit. Her shirt was quite similar to Grimmjow's only with short sleeves, she wore bandages across her chest because her shirt was always open, her bottoms was a skirt that tied at the hips but had a few pieces that went around her legs, she wore bandages on her arms for no real reason, and instead of sandals and socks she wore black boots with a yellow design on them. Her Hollow mask was similar to Grimmjow's also in the face it was on her jaw, the whole when was a Hollow was also on her stomach whereas most were on the neck or the chest.

"I really had no intention of babysitting that human girl today since Ulquiorra is gone," she said softly as she made her way to a room.

As the door opened, the orange haired girl inside turn to look at the female Arrancar, she had a surprised look on her face. The other woman crossed her arms and titled her head to the side, crinkling her brows together. "What? Were you expecting Ulquiorra to show up?"

The orange haired girl looked at her for a moment. She was still in a bit of shock from seeing someone else. "Umm…" she said softly before she lowered her eyes down to the floor. The Arrancar continued to stare at her. What was her problem? Couldn't she say anything at all? She was confused. Did she even bother to speak to Ulquiorra when he showed up? She let out a slightly irritated groan.

"Tch, the name's Mayaa. I don't really think you care all that much but I suppose I'd let you know," She said to her, moving a bit into the room. "I'm Arrancar number thirty-two." She added on after she was a bit into the room.

"W-why are you here? I have nothing to do with you, Arrancar…" she replied back, keeping her hands close to her chest, and looked up at Mayaa with angry eyes.

Mayaa shrugged her shoulders, keeping her arms crossed. "I don't think that really matters, if you ask me. But if you really want to know, I guess you could call it babysitting even though it's Ulquiorra's job and not mine. Besides I have nothing better to do. Everyone else seems to have more fun than I do. Also, it's something I can do until Grimmjow comes back from the world of the living."

Orihime stared silently at what she had said to her. The only reason she was there in the first place was because she had the unusual power of healing those who were injured. Without such ability she would still be back home with Ichigo and the others. She so desperately wanted to go back home and be with her friends. It upset her that she couldn't because Aizen wouldn't allow her to leave especially with her friends' lives in danger if she did leave.

The Arrancar looked around the room for moment before looking back at Orihime. She cocked a brow at the sight of her untouched plate of food. She moved a little closer to the human girl. "Do you _ever_ touch your food? Hm? Does Ulquiorra make you eat it?" she questioned, grabbing the plate, and putting it in front of the girl's face. Orihime looked up at her with her blue eyes.

"Who?" she asked, titling her head to the side, grabbed the plate from Maaya, and placed it beside her on the bed.

Maaya wanted to laugh at that moment but she didn't. "Ulquiorra…you know the Arrancar who's as pale as a ghost? The one that's always here, he has jet black hair, green eyes, looks like he's wearing black lip stick on his upper lip. I'm pretty sure you remember who he is now."

Orihime thought about it for a moment, thinking back to whom always came to her room to make sure she was eating her food. She looked down for a moment. She did remember him mentioning something about an "Aizen-sama wanting her to eat, because she wouldn't be able to help if she was dead" and about him planning to force the food down her throat. She just didn't know what the Arrancar's name was. She was also a little confused on whom that Grimmjow was that she had mentioned earlier. "Who's 'Grimmjow'?"

The woman blinked a couple of times. Hadn't she met Grimmjow before? She had to have. After all she was the one who put his arm back on and gave him back his number. She was there when he killed Luppi to regain his number back. Perhaps she didn't want to remember that 'horrible' sight in her eyes? "Er…Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army. You did meet him before you gave him back his left arm and his number."

The girl only nodded her head at what the Arrancar said. Now she remembered who Grimmjow was and what he did to get his number back. Honestly, she didn't want to think too much on that horrible sight she had seen. How could she be interested in _that_ man?


End file.
